Anniversaire
by Auvi
Summary: John prépare une surprise, mais pour qui ? Dure comme question...Ceadeau pour Rieval. Bon anniversaire !


**Titre : Joyeux anniversaire.**

**Résumé : il paraîtrait qu'une personne de notre connaisance fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui... Rieval, une idée de qui ça peut être ?**

**Genre : cadeau d'anniversaire.**

**Pairing : McShepp. Ben oui, c'est un cadeau pour Rieval... Par contre, ne m'en veux pas, mais ce qui devait être du slash s'est finalement transformé en pré-slash... mais hé, c'est la fic qui a décidé, pas moi !**

**Disclaimer : ben, on a voulu toutes se cotiser pour t'offrir les droits, Rieval, mais c'était largement au dessus de notre budget... tu nous excuses ?**

**Saison : moi pas suivre les épisodes de la saison 3 (la première qui me parle d'un spoilers, je lui tort le cou !), donc courant saison 2.**

**Dédicace : pour celle dont chaque fic est un plaisir à lire, non, à dévorer : bon anniversaire Rieval ! Je te souhaite tout plein de bonnes choses. Bisous !**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Le colonel Sheppard observait le docteur Mckay à la dérobée depuis le début du briefing. John le trouvait un peu étrange depuis quelques temps.

Certes, certains s'accorderaient à dire que Rodney McKay était _toujours_ étrange, mais le militaire le connaissait depuis plus d'un an maintenant et il était persuadé que quelque chose tracassait son compagnon d'arme.

_Son compagnon d'arme._

Jamais il n'aurait cru appeler ainsi un scientifique complètement imbu de sa personne, asocial et hypocondriaque. Mais les faits étaient là : ils avaient risqué leur vie ensemble, ils s'étaient secouru mutuellement plus d'une fois. Alors oui, cet homme était un frère d'arme, au même titre que tous les soldats qu'il avait sous son commandement.

Enfin... peut être pas vraiment comme tous les autres..

La voix d'Elizabeth le tira de ses réflexions.

- Somme toute, c'est une mission de routine. Mais je tiens à vous rappeler que le peuple de PGZ344 est assez susceptible. Je vous demanderai donc de faire preuve de beaucoup de diplomatie lors de cette mission. Nous avons vraiment besoin de cet accord commercial.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Elizabeth, la rassura Sheppard. Nous nous en sortirons parfaitement. N'est-ce pas McKay ?

Tous s'attendirent à une petite pique de la part de Rodney, du genre :"si les militaires ne foncent pas dans le tas, nous nous en sortirons", mais rien ne vint.

Le colonel garda pour lui la réflexion que Rodney était décidément bien étrange ces derniers temps.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Sheppard regarda pour la énième fois sa montre. Bon, il était temps de rentrer. Tout devait être prêt à cette heure. Il lança le signal du départ et toute l'équipe prit congé de leurs hôtes.

Sur le chemin les ramenant à la porte, John attendit que Rodney peste contre cette mission sans intérêt scientifique aucun, râlant contre le fait d'avoir perdu un temps précieux qu'il aurait pu utiliser à rechercher comment utiliser l'artéfact ancien de P2Z682, ou bien encore à étudier les relevés énergétiques de la dernière planète sur laquelle un MALP avait été envoyé. Mais rien.

Hum, décidément, son scientifique attitré n'allait pas fort en ce moment. Un Rodney qui ne râle pas ? Aussi improbable qu'un Wraith qui ne voudrait pas vous aspirer votre énergie vitale...

Ils arrivèrent sur Atlantis sans encombre et partirent pour la visite médicale obligatoire, qui fut suivi d'un briefing encore plus passionnant que la mission qu'ils venaient d'effectuer.

En sortant de la salle de réunion, John s'approcha de Rodney et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ce soir ?

Le scientifique parut quelque peu surpris par cette question mais se ressaisit bien vite en répondant d'un ton neutre :

- Je vais m'atteler à l'étude de cet artéfact trouvé sur P2Z682.

_Ah, enfin une réaction McKayenne normale, il était temps !_

- Ah, très bien, répondit John, soulagé. Très très bien.

Et il parti d'un pas vif, laissant un Rodney quelque peu songeur quant à l'état de santé mental du chef militaire d'Atlantis.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Sheppard sortit des cuisines du mess parfaitement rassuré : tout se déroulait comme prévu. Il connaissait un Canadien qui allait avoir la surprise de sa vie...

Dans le couloir le menant aux laboratoires de physique, il croisa Teyla :

- Colonel, s'exclama-t-elle, c'est justement vous que je cherchais !

- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier inquiet. Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Un problème ? Tout n'est pas prêt ?

- Ola, du calme, fit la jeune femme en riant. Tout est "fin prêt" comme vous dites. Il ne nous manque que l'invité d'honneur.

- Ah, je préfère ça, dit John rassuré. J'allais justement le chercher. Il est planqué dans son labo, pour changer...

- Alors je vais prévenir les autres de se tenir prêts, dit Teyla en quittant le colonel. A tout de suite !

- A tout de suite.

_Enfin, si j'arrive à décider McKay à sortir de son labo, le tout sans vendre la mèche..._

Le colonel arriva devant la porte du laboratoire et y frappa mais personne ne répondit. Lorsqu'il se décida à rentrer à l'intérieur, il vit que personne ne s'y trouvait.

_Étrange._

Il porta la main à son émetteur radio :

_/McKay ? Ici Sheppard. Où êtes-vous ?/_

Pas de réponse.

_/McKay / Répondez mon vieux... c'est important, il faut que je vous parle.../_

Toujours rien.

_Hum, inquiétant ça._

McKay répondait toujours aux appels radio.

Sauf bien sûr quand son génie était à l'oeuvre sur un quelconque artéfact ancien. Auquel cas, il pouvait royalement ignorer vos appels, arguant que sa personne avait mieux à faire qu'à répondre à l'appel de stupides militaires, tout juste bon à martyriser de pauvres petits jumpers qu'il était ensuite obligé de réparer.

Mais ils ne se trouvaient pas dans ce cas de figure, le laboratoire étant vide et le dernier artéfact à l'étude étant toujours dans ce même laboratoire...

John décida d'aller voir si Rodney n'était pas dans ses quartiers. Après tout, il ne semblait pas vraiment dans son assiette ces derniers temps, peut être qu'il avait décidé de ne pas travailler ce soir.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

John arriva devant les quartiers de Rodney et frappa, mais personne ne répondit. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il cru entendre un bruit provenant de l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Rodney ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de la porte. Vous êtes là ?

Rien. John colla son oreille à la porte. Oui, il y avait bien quelqu'un dans cette chambre.

- McKay, je sais que vous êtes là. Ouvrez.

- Fichez-moi la paix, lança une voix peu avenante.

- McKay, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il faut que je vous parle. Vous ouvrez ou bien dois-je défoncer cette porte à coup de C4 ?

La porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement. John entra et trouva Rodney, face à sa fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

- Euh... hésita Sheppard, vous allez bien ?

- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? demanda Rodney sans se retourner.

- Et bien en fait, non, pas vraiment, risqua John qui ne savait trop quoi dire d'autre.

McKay se retourna et regarda le colonel dans les yeux.

- Je pensais réellement que je comptais plus que ça pour vous, lâcha-t-il.

John ne comprenait pas. Enfin, si, il se doutait bien que cela avait à voir avec l'anniversaire de Rodney. Anniversaire qu'il préparait d'ailleurs activement depuis une semaine, avec l'aide de toute la cité. Mais justement, il voulait tellement bien faire, que, pour garder la surprise intacte, John avait expressément interdit à tout habitant d'Atlantis de souhaiter son anniversaire à Rodney aujourd'hui.

Il n'avait simplement pas pensé que Rodney se vexerai du manque d'intérêt apparent que lui prêtait la cité. Le petit génie d'Atlantis se souciait donc de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui. John commença à se sentir mal à l'aise... Il devait trouver un moyen de sauver la situation.

- Écoutez Rodney, reprit Sheppard. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous tracasse, mais je vous propose qu'on en parle devant un bon repas. Qu'en dites-vous ? Je pense que le menu du mess vous plaira ce soir.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit Rodney d'un ton neutre.

_Un McKay qui n'a pas faim, c'est possible ?_

- Je pense pourtant qu'un bon repas...

- Mais vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle ? s'énerva Rodney. Je vous dis que votre comportement me déçoit, et vous, tout ce que vous me proposez, c'est un plateau repas ?

John ne su trop quoi dire. La diplomatie et les négociations épineuses, d'ordinaire, il les laissait à Teyla.

- Humpf, laissez tomber, colonel.

McKay se retourna vers la fenêtre avant de poursuivre.

- Laissez-moi maintenant.

John s'avança vers le Canadien. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Vous comptez pour moi, Rodney.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis :

- Vous êtes un ami très cher pour moi.

A ces mots, Rodney se tourna de nouveau vers le colonel. Il le dévisagea un instant avant de répondre :

- Ce n'est pas votre amitié que je veux.

Rodney laissa les mots planer dans la pièce. John ne savait trop quoi répondre. Qu'est-ce que Rodney voulait dire ? Qu'il refusait son amitié ? Ou bien qu'il attendait _plus_ que de l'amitié ?

- Vous ne dites rien ? reprit Rodney. Évidemment, dit-il dans un soupir. Comment pourrait-je espérer plus de vous quand, même en tant que simple co-équipier, vous ne pensez même pas à me souhaiter mon anniversaire... Ce n'est pourtant pas grand chose que de se rappeler une simple date qui...

- McKay, taisez-vous.

- Je vous demande pardon ? suffoqua Rodney.

- Vous avez très bien compris, reprit John en s'avançant vers le Canadien. Si vous continuez à parler de ça, je vais être obligé de vendre la mèche quant à la fête surprise qui se prépare en ce moment même dans la grande salle du mess.

Rodney ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Hé oui, continua John, vous pensiez vraiment que personne ici n'y avait pensé ? Vous nous avez sauvés un nombre incalculable de fois. Et malgré votre caractère... disons... particulier, toute la cité vous admire et tous ont tenu à vous organiser cette surprise. Nous tenons à vous Rodney.

John se rapprocha encore plus. Il pouvait voir les yeux de Rodney briller.

- _Je_ tiens à vous. Plus que je ne veux bien me l'avouer.

Rodney allait parler quand un grésillement se fit entendre dans l'oreille de John, qui pesta contre l'importun qui osait le déranger dans un moment pareil.

_/Colonel ?/_

_- Teyla, fit John d'un ton légèrement agacé._

_/ Est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? Tout le monde est là.../_

John regarda McKay -qui se demandait ce qui se passait- et lui sourit tout en répondant à Teyla :

_- Oui, je l'ai trouvé, nous arrivons._

_/Très bien, nous vous attendons./_

- Votre comité d'accueil s'impatiente, expliqua John. Nous devrions y aller.

- Alors, vous y aviez pensé, murmura Rodney.

- Bien sûr, sourit John. Mais... vous serez capable de feindre la surprise ? Parce qu'après toutes les menaces que j'ai lancées pour que cette fête reste secrète, je ne voudrais pas me faire lyncher si on remarque que vous étiez au courant.

- Je m'en voudrais d'être responsable d'une chose pareille, dit Rodney encore ému. Mais ne vous en faites pas, se reprit-il rapidement. Je suis un très bon acteur.

- Ah oui ? demanda John.

- Mais oui, reprit Rodney, je ne vous ai jamais raconté la fois où j'ai joué...

- Non, le coupa John, vous ne m'avez pas raconté. Mais peut être en aurez-vous l'occasion ce soir ?

- Pendant la fête ?

- Oui, ou bien après...

John sourit d'un air entendu et Rodney lui rendit son sourire...

**FIN**

Petit message perso pour celles qui suivent « Alternative » : Je m'y remets très vite, promis, juré, craché !


End file.
